


Trouble

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, These dorks, a little self doubt, an all around feel good fic, but they prove themselves wrong in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Back with a prinxiety music fic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Trouble

Virgil felt like he was going insane. And why? All because one side in particular wouldn't stop flaunting around in his new look. A white crop top with a gold crown and a red high waisted circle skirt. Could he stop twirling around? Not that Virgil didn't like to see the spandex underneath, but every time he did he broke and needed a couple minutes before he could start existing again. 

_I'm in trouble_   
_I'm an addict_   
_I'm addicted to this girl_   
_She's got my heart tied in a knot_   
_And my stomach in a whirl_

His stupid pretty eyes that he always got the sun to hit just right. His stupid pretty face and perfect hair. His stupid pretty voice that reminded him of ice cream on the boardwalk during summer. Ugh. Just who does he think he is? 

_But even worse_   
_I can't stop calling her_   
_She's all I want and more_   
_I mean damn_   
_What's not to adore?_

It's just awful. There's no way Roman didn't think he was a freak. He'd barely be able to speak without stuttering and turning bright red in front of him so he would call from his room to talk like a total weirdo instead of just going to see him. Roman hadn't asked about it though, and he actually seemed to enjoy their conversations. In fact Roman had started calling as well. 

_I've been playing too much guitar_   
_I've been listening to jazz_   
_I called so many times_   
_I swear she's going mad_   
_And that cellular will be the death of us_   
_I swear, I swear_

Little known secret, Virgil played the acoustic guitar. He mostly listened to classic emo, but lately he'd put on some jazz and play and sing to it making up his own words. 

_And oh_   
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_   
_Oh, oh_

_I'm running my mouth_   
_Just like I got her_   
_But I surely don't_

He'd thought about giving gifts, but that was too much, right? After enough phone calls he could finally speak in person but still kept eye contact to a minimum. They would go on adventures in the imagination just the two of them. It was easier to forget to be worried about talking to Roman when there was danger nearby. Eventually Patton asked him if they were dating. That really made him think. There was no way Roman felt the same way, right? 

_Because she's so_   
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_   
_Rock 'n roll_   
_And out of my league_   
_Is she out of my league?_   
_Let's hope not_

Roman felt like he was going insane. As it got warmer even Virgil ended up shedding his usual hoodie. Roman decided to change his own outfit so that maybe Virgil will be more comfortable, and he thought it worked at first. He walked out in it to find Virgil sitting on the window sill. He looked up with his eyes wide and mouth agape. Clearly he liked it, or at least that's what Roman thought before Virgil quickly sunk out. That wouldn't do. Maybe it was too much of a change at once. Surely Virgil would get used to it though. Roman honestly didn't know why he hadn't opted for a skirt earlier. 

_I'm in trouble_   
_I'm so cliché_   
_See that word just wears me out_   
_Makes me feel like just another boy_   
_To laugh and joke about_

From then on whenever he heard Virgil in the commons he'd drop whatever he was doing and go see him. It was only a couple times before he stopped immediately sinking out, but whenever he tried to talk to his dark and stormy knight, the emo would stutter and flush. He'd never seen him do that before. Was he ok? He walked by his room and heard music playing. That was a good sign. Wait… was that… Jazz? Since when? 

_But even worse_   
_I can't stop calling her_   
_I love to hear that voice_   
_And honestly_   
_I'm left with no choice_

Virgil had called him a couple times and they just held normal conversations. It was a bit strange but Roman didn't want to scare him off by asking questions. After the first time Roman went to check on Virgil and heard him singing, Roman had started initiating calls as well. 

_I've been playing too much guitar_   
_I've been listening to jazz_   
_I called so many times_   
_I swear she's going mad_   
_And that cellular will be the death of us_   
_I swear, I swear_

Roman had taken to trying to learn the songs Virgil was listening to and wrote responses to what he was singing. He had started calling more often and between the two of them they were almost never not talking. During movie night they sat in their usual spots on opposite ends of the line up and texted commentary throughout resulting in them trying to restrain their laughter only to fail miserably.

_And oh_   
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_   
_Oh_

_I'm running my mouth_   
_Just like I got her_   
_But I surely don't_

Everytime Virgil laughed or smiled Roman’s stomach fluttered, especially when it was his doing. He began to realize he had a hopeless crush on someone who couldn’t possibly be the same. He annoyed Virgil, after all. And calling and texting him all the time could not be helping.

_Because she's so_   
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_   
_Rock 'n roll_   
_And out of my league_   
_Is she out of my league?_   
_Let's hope not_

He absolutely had to do something. He had to know. Then when Virgil rejected him everything could go back to normal. Perfect.

_And oh_   
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_   
_Oh, oh_

“Virgil-”  
“Roman-”  
“You go first,” they said at the same time. “Ok-”  
“We’re a whole mess,” Virgil laughed.

Roman’s heart fluttered. He pulled a bouquet of borage and camellia out of the air and blushed. Virgil looked at him wide eyed with a blush, mouth slightly agape.

“Roman?”  
“Would you go on a date with me?”  
“One minute.” Virgil turned around and closed the door only to open up a moment later with his own bouquet of chrysanthemum and daffodil. “Only if you’ll go on a date with me.”  
“... We really are a whole mess.”  
Logan yelled from down the hall, “Just go on the date already! Your pining is torture for the rest of us!”  
“Logan!” Patton yelled from the other end of the hall. “We agreed to let them sort it out themselves!”  
“I agree with Logan!” Deceit called from downstairs.  
“Is everyone in on this?” Virgil yelled.  
“Not me! I knew you two would sort it out or fail hilariously,” Remus called from downstairs.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence bro!”  
“No problem!”  
“Well what do you say? Take a stroll through the imagination with me?”  
“I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers have meanings btw.


End file.
